Michelle Connor
Michelle Sinead Connor is the daughter of Barry Connor and Helen Connor, sister to the late Paul Connor and Liam Connor, aunt of Liam's sons Paul Jr. and Liam Jr., mother of Alex Neeson and Ruairi McDonald and adopted mother of Ryan Connor. She currently lives at 9 Victoria Court with her boyfriend Robert Preston after her divorce from Steve McDonald. Biography 1976-2006: Birth and upbringing On the 21st April 1976, Michelle Connor was born to Barry and Helen Connor. Michelle was brought up in Manchester alongside her two brothers Paul and Liam Connor, cousins Tom Kerrigan, Aidan and Kate Connor and close friends the Donovan siblings Carla, who was secretly also Michelle's cousin and half-sibling to Aidan and Kate, and Rob. Michelle later became involved with Dean, the man of her dreams, and on the 14th January 1992, Michelle gave birth to their son. Unbeknownst to the pair their son was accidentally swapped as result of an error at the hospital and they took home a baby belonging to another couple, Nick and Wendy Neeson, whom they later named Ryan Connor while their biological son was named Alex Neeson. Neither of the couples would become aware of the misunderstanding until many years later. One year later on the 18th December 1993, Aidan and Kate's mother, Louisa Connor, discovered the truth about her husband Johnny Connor's affair with Carla's mother, Sharon, and was accidentally struck and killed by a car after stepping out into the road without looking as she tried to abandon Johnny. Terrified that Aidan and Kate would learn the truth and blame him for their mother's death Johnny attempted to convince Barry Connor that he should return to Ireland, where he was born and raised, in hopes that he would take his three children and Carla with him, as Carla had began a serious relationship with Paul Connor and the pair couldn't be separated. As a result of this Barry and Helen decided to return to Ireland but none of their children followed suit. Johnny later moved to another part of Manchester with his children. Her brothers continued to work in the business industry without their father's guidance. Paul moved away with Carla and the pair married in 1999, Liam began working locally as he wanted to stay close to his sister and nephew, while Michelle sought out a singing career for herself. However, in 2002 tragedy struck as Dean was killed in a car accident caused by Paul, but with the help of his brother Liam they were able to cover the truth from Michelle. Liam stood by Michelle, allowing her to move in with him as she couldn't afford her own rent, and as a result of this her singing career took a massive hit. 2006: Fresh start in Weatherfield In 2006, Michelle and her son Ryan moved to Coronation Street, Weatherfield for a fresh start along with her brother Liam. Not long after arriving Liam became interested in taking over Underworld, the local factory, which had been left vulnerable after the death of boss Mike Baldwin and departure of his son Danny Baldwin. After enlisting his brother Paul's help the pair were able to convince Mike's other son Adam Barlow, who was young and naïve, to sell the factory over to them. After being hired as a barmaid at the Rovers Return by Steve McDonald Michelle realizes that Steve has grown feelings towards her. Despite her son's feelings, landlady Liz McDonald immediately dislikes Michelle due to the fact that her current boyfriend, Vernon Tomlin who met Michelle when she auditioned for a part in his band, began flirting with Michelle behind her back. After being propositioned for sex by Vernon, Michelle comes up with a plan to publically humiliate him and to win over Liz. However, as Michelle outs Vernon he is able to twist the truth and make it appear that Michelle is the guilty party. Liz furiously fires Michelle from her job as a barmaid and bans her from setting foot back in the pub. However, when the truth is finally exposed Liz kicks Vernon out, although she later takes him back, and feeling guilty and offers Michelle her job back to which she accepts. Now believing that Steve no longer fancies her, Michelle begins dating the manipulative Sonny Dhillon. Steve, however, does still harbor feelings for her and becomes jealous by the budding relationship and attempts to split the pair up. Much to Steve's disappointment the pair get engaged, however when Steve discovers that Sonny is actually bisexual after having witnessed a kiss between him and Sean Tully. Using this information Steve reveals all to Michelle whom at first refuses to believe the accusations after both Sonny and Sean deny the allegations. When Michelle eventually uncovered their lies, she is devastated and after confronting her fiancé the pair call off their engagement. When Carla hints that Michelle's brothers Paul and Liam are hiding something from her, Michelle confront them and discovers the truth that Paul had been responsible for the car crash that had claimed her partner's life. Michelle is horrified and cuts all contact with her brothers. 2007: Death of her first brother After her brother Paul is seriously injured in a car crash, caused after he kidnapped Leanne Battersby due to the fact that she'd led him to believe that their meetings were more than just part of her job as a prostitute. Michelle doesn't know how to react, as she was unable to forgive him for the death of Dean. She initially refuses to visit Paul in hospital, but after much persuasion from Steve, Michelle has a change of heart and decides to visit. However, by the time she arrives at the hospital, Paul is already dead, leaving Michelle hysterical. Michelle later reconciles with her brother Liam, fearing that she'd never get a chance to do so like with Paul. In an attempt to comfort her an infatuated Steve attempts to kiss Michelle, but she rejects him due to the fact that she'd only just confided in him about the true circumstances of Dean's death. Steve accepts Michelle's decision, and after giving her a period of time to come to terms with the revelations the pair finally become a couple and both her and Ryan move out of their flat and into the Rovers alongside Liz and Steve's daughter, Amy Barlow. 2007-2008: Return of her biological son In December 2007, Ryan discovers that he has been being stalked on multiple occasions. Worried about who the man may be, Ryan informs his mother who informs Steve and Liam. At first the trio are dismissive, putting it down to Ryan's imagination. However, after the stalker makes contact with Ryan - pulling up alongside him in a vehicle and using his name - they pay more attention. After another reappearance, Michelle is able to follow the stalker home and after knocking on the door discovers another 15-year-old, Alex. Michelle realizes, much to her horror, that Alex is the spitting image of her late partner, Dean. Her worst fears are confirmed when Alex reveals that he is her biological son whom was accidentally swapped at birth for Ryan. Alex had learnt the truth after he became seriously ill, his apparent father Nick planned to donate blood but their differing blood groups made it impossible for him to be Alex's father. Having initially believed that his wife Wendy had been involved in an affair, she proclaimed her innocence and took a DNA test herself and discovered that she wasn't Ryan's mother either. Despite Michelle rejecting Alex and insisting that Ryan is her legal son, Alex begins to cause trouble for her by spreading the truth about their relationship. Michelle was terrified that Ryan would discover the truth and so did her best to refute the claims however, when Alex turns up at the Rovers along with the police to discuss his shoplifting, Michelle is forced to tell the truth. Deciding that Nick and Wendy are unfit to raise a child properly Michelle announces that she wants Ryan to stay with her and Steve at the Rovers. Alex's presence causes tension between him and Michelle's true son Ryan, driving Ryan to move in with Liam. Michelle finds it hard to look after Alex as he begins to cause more and more trouble including barricading himself inside the pub. Eventually Michelle is forced to send Alex home to his parents, however she continues to have contact with him as she takes him to visit his grandparents in Ireland. Out of retaliation Ryan refuses to return home to Michelle from Liam's house and begins to visit Nick and Wendy. However, as Ryan's presence at the Neeson home causes trouble Michelle, Nick and Wendy agree to keep the son that they brought up and to have no contact with the other. 2008: Death of her second brother Liam later passed away. to be continued 2008: Desolation of her relationship with Steve Her relationship with Steve began to crumble when Steve locked Dan Mason down the cellar resulting in Dan receiving a ruptured spleen. Steve had a drunken one-night stand with Becky Granger and when Steve did not tell Michelle about the incident, she began to get suspicious when Steve and best friend Lloyd acted nervous several times in front of Michelle. When Liz told Michelle that Steve got on very well with new barmaid and prostitute Leanne Battersby, she blamed her when she suspected Steve had slept with someone. After confronting Lloyd when Steve went to visit twin brother Andy, Michelle 'fired' Leanne despite having no authority to do so, after spotting her talking with Lloyd. Dan went to confront Michelle and stood up for Leanne, claiming that she was with him and worrying when Dan was in hospital. Leanne then refused to co-operate when Michelle tried to resume their friendship. Lloyd lied that Steve had planned a surprise proposal to Michelle and that Andy would be best man, and that he wanted to get married in a Spanish castle, so Steve subsequently went to see Andy because of this. Upon Steve's returned to Weatherfield, Lloyd persuaded Michelle to keep quiet, but when Lloyd and Steve argued, Steve actually proposed. Eileen Grimshaw objected to Lloyd when he told her all about the situation and Eileen persuaded him to tell Michelle the truth. Unaware that Steve had already proposed, he told Michelle the truth although Michelle still kept quiet. On 16 July 2008, Michelle chose her engagement ring, choosing the most expensive one in the shop, and when Steve proposed with the ring, Michelle snapped, telling him that she would never marry him. She smacked him in the mouth, and left to go back with Carla to her flat, leaving Steve with a bleeding lip. The following day Michelle confessed to Carla that she didn't even love Steve anyway, but confronted him and demanded to know what happened on the night he was out, Steve confessed that he had stayed at a girls house, whom he claimed he met at a disco, and that he'd slept on her sofa and nothing happened. Michelle threw the expensive engagement ring in a skip, leaving Steve to rummage through to get it back. When Steve returned, Michelle threw him out. Steve told Michelle the next day act normal in front of Amy, in an attempt to weasel his way back into Michelle's affections. Becky tried to get Michelle and Steve back together in an attempt to make less chance of her one-night stand being revealed, but Michelle did not listen and told Steve to leave once he'd put Amy to bed. On 13th August 2008, Michelle, Sean, Becky and Marcus Dent went out to a karaoke bar. While there Michelle met an old friend named JD. In a bid to wind up Steve over his infidelity she brought him back to the Rovers, leaving a bemused Steve outside. Steve and Michelle shared a bottle of champagne, before she told Steve she was going on tour with JD and his band to Belgium. In November 2010 Michelle became Carla's assistant trainee manager when she gave Carla a brilliant business idea after Nick left Carla in high need of money. She continued to work there and noticed Carla was acting suspiciously and phoning 'the mystery man' frequently. When she caught Carla 'flirting' on the phone again she waited until Carla left the office and redialed 'the mystery man' who turned out to be Peter Barlow. She told her boyfriend and Peter's friend Ciaran McCarthy, who confronted Peter. She then herself confronted Peter outside Barlow's Bookies, who asked her: 'Have you been speaking to your boyfriend?' after she saw Carla and Peter having a cozy chat. Later that night she watched as Peter and Carla head into Carla's flat. Michelle, reading all the wrong signals, this time confronted Carla and Peter. Peter told Carla to tell Michelle about her alcoholism, so Carla gave Michelle the court case newspaper and Michelle was shocked to find out that Carla was in fact an alcoholic. Upset, Carla then revealed to Michelle that her drinking was a result of a late grieving process for her lover, and Michelle's brother Liam. 2016-2017: Second pregnancy and loss of Ruairi In 2016 Michelle found out that she was pregnant with a baby boy, but she went into premature labour at only 23 weeks. On 11th January 2017, Michelle gave birth to Ruairi, but was too underdeveloped to survive. Background information Michelle was absent between January and November 2011 as Kym Marsh took maternity leave. She was originally going to be involved in a storyline where she would be sexually assaulted by Frank Foster (Andrew Lancel) but was told to take an early maternity leave by her doctor for the safety of the baby. The storyline was rewritten so Frank ended up sexually assaulting Carla Connor instead. Quotes "Follow that as they say. Michelle... I'm not too late am I?" (First line, to Vernon Tomlin ) --- "You owe me $20,000 plus the vig!" (to Tracy Barlow) --- "I always knew you were an idiot... but you were MY idiot!" (to Steve McDonald) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Connor family Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:1976 births Category:Rovers residents Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:2006 debuts Category:Factory workers Category:Betting shop staff Category:2015 marriages Category:McDonald family Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:Residents of 9 Victoria Court